The present invention relates to a chimney as well as to a method for constructing such a chimney. The load-bearing external truck of the chimney is built in sliding or climbing shuttering arrangement and supports platforms which are provided with support arms and serve for accommodating the flue gas pipe or flue gas pipes.
DE-OS 19 27 446 (German patent application laid open to public inspection before examination) discloses a method of this kind, under which the platforms are assembled at the respective platform level and are supported in recesses of the external trunk. This method requires a relatively time-consuming erection at large heights.
The present invention puruses the object of providing a chimney and a chimney erection method which allows the platforms to be installed within a shorter time and with less danger.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a chimney arrangement of the foregoing character which is substantially simple in construction and may be economically fabricated.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a chimney erection method and chimney, as described, which may be readily maintained in service and has a substantially long useful life.